


you’re always gonna be the one

by chuulicious



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Letters, Missing Persons, nick is in hell, sabrina misses him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuulicious/pseuds/chuulicious
Summary: sabrina doesn’t know how to cope with the fact that nick might never return from hell so she decides to write a letter to him, confessing all her thoughtsori was bored and decided to do my best to write something emotional





	you’re always gonna be the one

**Author's Note:**

> my first work here BUT definitely my best one so far!! hope you enjoy it

you’re the one.

you’ve always been the one, the one for me. i don’t know when i realised it, nor why it took so much time, but i am completely sure now. you are the one. 

it’s been a while, since we last met... since that day. i don’t know what to do. 

i would miss harvey from time to time, especially when he was gone for long, but it’s not the same. maybe it’s because i feel like you’re never gonna comeback, no matter how much i believe the plan to succeed. i might feel like this is the end, but there is still a difference.

i hope that i’ll be remembered, not only as sabrina spellman, not only as satan’s daughter, not even as the prophet of the church of night, but as yours. because truly, i am yours. forever i am yours, forever. no matter if the plan somehow fails, i’ll always be yours. no one can take that title away.

it hurts. it hurts so much. not having you here hurts. sleepless nights thinking of you, thinking of our times together, thinking about when you would lay down besides me and we’d just gaze into each other’s eyes like there was no tomorrow, smiling. i feel like i’m going insane.

it’s hard to imagine life without you, the life without you, when i didn’t know you existed. it’s hard to imagine that all the thoughts i have now given to your smile used to be occupied with harvey or school. the idea that i used to lay down in my bed and not immediately think of having you there is hard to process. i don’t think it’s possible for me to ever love anyone like this.

i feel like i’m going insane. when i lay there, alone, thunder in the background, all i can do is cry. because you aren’t there. because you might never be there again. because they took you from me. he did. and i just can’t think such dark thoughts, the concept of you never returning is too scary to even mention, to be thought, to exist. so i just think, i imagine, that you’re there.

laying there, us two, gazing into each others eyes like there is no tomorrow, like we always did. laughing, crashing ours bodies against each other, laughing slowly, messily, becoming sloppy kisses. kisses all over each others faces, mumbling of words between them and bright smiles. i lay there alone, wishing that was today.

when it happened i knew i was lucky. i’m not gonna say i wish i knew how lucky i was, because i did. i knew exactly how lucky i was. i just never thought i’d ever have to think like that because you were always gonna be besides me. you would never leave me, betray me, make me feel alone.

so when the thunderstorm makes itself known, i’m thinking of you. always you. because it has always been you. it always will be.

there is no one like you nicholas scratch.  
and i know that i said that i couldn’t trust you ever again, i know that you said i love you with me never being able to saying it back, but i know now. i know this pain is unlike anything else. there is no one like you. there is no one who i love like you. i love you. you’re the one, the one for me.


End file.
